


Dreams

by BWJulie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Post-Episode: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, Short One Shot, post gitf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWJulie/pseuds/BWJulie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has nightmares. Just a little post Gitf fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: LinneaLurks
> 
> My first fic.  
> All mistakes are mine.

She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t see.  
She clutched at her chest trying to lift some invisible weight from her lungs. From her heart.  
She screamed and screamed. 

Then she felt a hand grabbing hers, she felt someone lifting her up.  
She opened her eyes and met his worried gaze. 

‘Rose, I’m here.’ His voice was thick, she wanted to cry.

 

It had been a long time since she had a proper nightmare.  
When she was little she used to dream of monsters, giant cars that wanted to run over her and her mother just like had happened to her father.  
Then the dreams had stopped.  
Till Jimmy Stone and his cruel ways.  
But she hadn’t had a single nightmare since her dark stranger in a blue box had taken her to see the stars.  
Bad dreams yes, but not proper terrifying, heartbreaking nightmares. Not even after the most horrible adventures.   
She felt safe in the Time ship.   
She felt safe with him. 

But now things had changed.

He had changed his face, but was still able to make her smile.   
To make her heart beat a little bit faster.

He wasn’t a stranger anymore.   
But he wasn’t hers either. 

 

‘You’re okay, I’m here.’ He kept murmuring soothing words, kept hugging her tight to his chest.   
She was trembling, but she needed to get a hold of herself.   
After a few minutes her breathing became normal again.  
‘I’m okay.’ It was all she could manage for now, without her voice breaking.   
She extricated herself from his embrace, than stood up and went to her en suite to wash her face with cold water.

He was still there when she came back, sitting on her bed with his face in his hands.  
‘Thank you, really. You..you can go if you want.’  
He looked up at her and the pain and heartbreak she saw in his eyes were almost enough to bring her back into despair.   
She went to him with two quick steps.   
Her heart felt heavy again.   
She hadn’t understood how much that day had broken him.   
She hugged him tight.   
‘Can I stay here?’ The pain in his voice was unmistakable.   
It wasn’t the first time. If her dreams were usually normal, his weren’t.   
She climbed into bed and, grabbing his hand, she took him with her.  
They lay on their sides, his arm securely around her waist, his chest tightly pressed against her back.

He needed contact.   
He needed comfort. 

‘I’m sorry she died.’   
His nose buried in her hair, he took a deep breath.   
‘She had to die. It’s a fixed point in time. I just should have thought better before asking her on board, before promising something I couldn’t give her.’  
He seemed a little less sad.   
It seemed as if Rose, a simple shop girl from Earth, could really chase away the pain in his hearts.

She wanted to believe that.

‘You loved her, you wanted her with you. It's not your fault.‘  
She felt him stiffen behind her. A gentle hand on her waist helped her to roll over until she could meet his eyes. His gaze was dark.

She could lose herself into those eyes.

That hand went to her face in a gentle caress from her temple to her chin.   
‘I didn’t love her. I don’t. ’ something in his eyes told her he was saying the truth.   
Something in her mind said he couldn’t be.   
If he had left her for someone he didn’t even love, than he could do that again.

‘Can you love?’   
It was a stupid question, she knew.   
She knew he could love, his hearts were the most full of love she had ever seen.

She didn’t know anything anymore. 

She thought he loved her. Then came Reinette, and France. Then came clockwork robots, and 5 and a half hours of darkness. 

His pain seemed to came back all at once.   
‘I would’ve come back. I needed to save her, Rose, almost everything around her is a fixed point in time. I would’ve come back.’  
In his eyes she saw the fear she often saw when he woke up from a nightmare.   
She felt her hands move, one tangling in his hair, the other stroking his cheek.  
He closed his eyes, leaning in to her touch.  
‘I would’ve come back.’ He murmured again.   
She pulled him against her, hugging him as hard as she could.  
He responded in kind.  
He clutched at her as if she was his anchor.   
She felt a featherlight kiss placed on the side of her neck where his face was buried.  
‘I can love’ this time his voice was clearer.  
He disentangled himself from her embrace.  
‘I know.’   
She knew.  
Resting his weight on his left arm he traced the apple of her cheek with his right hand.  
‘You can’t go.’  
‘Doctor..’ Going home had crossed her mind, but only for a few seconds.  
Being with him, in the Tardis. It wasn’t something she was ready to give up, even if he didn’t love her the same way she loved him.  
‘You can’t go, you have to believe me. I would’ve come back.’  
That’s when she understood what was really bothering him. Not Rienette. Yes, he was sad, but he was afraid she would leave.  
‘Why?’   
He looked confused, and if asked she wouldn’t have been able to explain her question.  
‘Why? Because I have so many things to show you yet, because you are brilliant, because…’  
He took a deep breath. ’ because I need you’ it was barely a whisper.   
‘My nightmare was about those clockwork things…they..you weren’t there.’  
‘Rose..’ She shifted her gaze from his eyes to his neck.   
‘I know there are risks, I always knew. And I know sooner or later there will be something which even you won’t be able to protect me from.'  
She saw him swallow, his neck was so elegant. She grazed it with her thumb.  
‘You would’ve come back?’  
Her voice was weak even to her own ears.  
‘I would’ve come back. I would’ve asked for a ride to one of my previous selves, I would’ve found a way.’  
She nodded then, meeting his dark gaze.  
He leaned towards her and nuzzled her cheek, kissing the corner of her mouth lightly.  
That was a first. They usually used to lie in bed cuddling, as if her presence could delete the memory of his time war themed nightmares.   
But never kissing. Not even cheek kissing.  
His arms encircled her then, moving them to lie on their sides facing each other.   
He was close. So close.  
He briefly touched her top lip with his. She stopped breathing.   
‘Rose..’ His voice was rough, and a shiver ran through her.  
She crushed her lips to his, but he only gave her a second of control, before his lips started moving against hers, soft and demanding at the same time.  
She felt dizzy.  
When his tongue joined the assault she was lost.  
Her moan was matched by his growl.  
She wanted this, she had wanted this since he had blue eyes and a leather jacket.  
She didn’t know if this was still a good idea.   
She opened her eyes, his were closed.   
‘I need you’ He growled letting her catch her breath before kissing her again.  
Her mouth.   
Her neck.  
He was everywhere.   
She closed her eyes.


End file.
